


Afterglow

by MidnightandDiamonds



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Emotions? In my Gavin? It's more likely than you think, Fluff, Gavin got that D and now he's having emotions, Implied/Referenced Kink, Implied/Referenced Sex, M/M, Mild Choking Kink, No actual smut bc I'm a wuss lol, Post-Sex Intimacy, RK900's nickname is R because it's cute af fight me, Sensual Intimacy Without Plot, This is Gavin after all, reed900
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-07
Updated: 2018-08-07
Packaged: 2019-06-23 13:54:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15607710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MidnightandDiamonds/pseuds/MidnightandDiamonds
Summary: "The six AM sunlight filters through the windows, as soft as R’s lips on the back of Gavin’s shoulder. The sunrise creates an ethereal haze that clings to the remnants of the previous night, seemingly as reluctant as Gavin himself to let them fade to nothing but memory."After finally giving in to their feelings, Gavin and RK spend the early morning hours simply being together and worshipping the one they're with.





	Afterglow

**Author's Note:**

> For my wonderful partners in crime [bri-notthecheese](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bri_notthecheese/pseuds/bri_notthecheese) and [ginerueru](https://www.instagram.com/ginerueru/?hl=en) <3
> 
> So this is kind of inspired by [ImogenGotDrunk's](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImogenGotDrunk/pseuds/ImogenGotDrunk) fic ['Fuck Pride'](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15227520/chapters/35318340), in the sense that that is an absolute God Tier fic so is now pretty much the universe I base all Reed900 content around. Seriously, if you haven't already you should all go read it, it's incredible! The only major similarity that I know of to that fic though is Gavin's nickname for RK900 being 'R', because that destroyed me and now it's one of the few nicknames that feels right to me. Hope you all enjoy!

The six AM sunlight filters through the windows, as soft as R’s lips on the back of Gavin’s shoulder. The sunrise creates an ethereal haze that clings to the remnants of the previous night, seemingly as reluctant as Gavin himself to let them fade to nothing but memory.

Light cotton sheets surround them in their own private oasis, uncaringly rumpled across their laps and tangled delicately between Gavin’s fingers. One kiss turns into two, warmth radiating from each point of contact. A moment passes – another kiss, placed lovingly in the crook of his neck.

Gavin exhales shakily – eyes closed, mouth parted, taking in every drop of intimacy - as his fingers tightly grasp the sheets, not unfurling them again until R’s lips reluctantly leave his skin. Slowly leaning into the warm body behind him, Gavin raises an arm until he finds what he’s looking for. Soft hair pressed between his fingers, more gratifying than even the silkiest of sheets. Back to chest, skin to skin, in the centre of his bed. Gavin couldn’t imagine anywhere in the universe he’d rather be.

R’s cheek rubs affectionately against his own, his lover leaning just as heavily into the contact between them. Gavin can’t help the soft grin that rises at the feeling, fingertips scratching across R’s scalp reciprocatively. His grin becomes decidedly more smug when he hears the relaxed moan the action elicits.

Finding out just how sensitive to touch R really was had been one of the most satisfying revelations, like hell was Gavin not going to abuse that knowledge every chance he got. Before he can even finish thinking about upping the ante however, R stops Gavin dead in his tracks.

The kiss pressed to his cheek is agonisingly drawn out, so adoring that Gavin swears his heart stops for a second. Eyelashes flutter closed against Gavin’s temple, as R simply enjoys the feeling of rough stubble against his lips. The reactionary pulling of the hair between his fingers only seems to act as confirmation of Gavin’s own sensitivity, if the smile pressed against his skin is anything to go by.

It’d quickly become clear over the course of the night that the only thing R liked more than feeling good, was making _Gavin_ feel good – in any way he knew how, in any way Gavin asked. But he’d already done so much for him, now it was time to take things at R’s pace. Six months they’d been dancing around their feelings, six _fucking_ months. After that, they had all the time in the world. If R wants to take this slowly right now, Gavin is damn well not about to ruin it. And in all honesty, he’d had no idea that something so intimate, yet ultimately tame, could feel so _good_. Not until now. Not until _R_.

Long fingers intertwine with Gavin’s, sliding under his palm and releasing it from the hair it so desperately clings to. It’s worth it though, to experience the pure joy of having R’s lips caress the back of his hand.

It’s official, R is trying to kill him.

Gavin had thought he was so far from wanting soft and intimate, he wasn’t afraid to admit he liked it rough and he always had. That’s just how he was, with that came the acceptance that maybe ‘soft and intimate’ just weren’t for him. Then R had come along and of course - like with everything else in his life it seemed - completely blown that idea out of the water.

R was certainly not afraid to give it to him rough - in every way that had Gavin a gleeful, sobbing mess on the bed - and he was fucking _excellent_ at it, but damn it all to hell did Gavin just want to be held by him half the time.

He is _so fucked_.          

After a few seconds R begins to lower his arm again, resting their joined hands against the bed. His thumb lightly strokes Gavin’s own – calming, yet sparking that oh so familiar feeling of _want_ that R is frustratingly good at provoking. Case in point, the meandering second hand making its way around Gavin’s side… Splaying across his abs… curling up to his chest – pressing him firmly against R with the barest impression of force. He could read Gavin like a damn book, and fuck if that didn’t excite him more than anything.

The hand coming to a stop around his throat, however, sends him positively _wild_. Gavin tries - he really does - but there’s no holding back the strangled moan at the feeling of pressure where he craves it most, bringing back all kinds of vivid memories from the night before. Powerful fingers reposition at the sound, spanning up Gavin’s jaw and pulling ever so slightly to the side.

That piercing silver gaze flits from his eyes to his lips in quick succession, inching closer. Gavin readily complies, allowing R to have him exactly how he wants him - right until the moment their lips are a hairsbreadth away from touching. At the last second Gavin angles his head so that R’s attempt at a kiss lands on the jut of his jaw instead; the fingers tighten around his throat again in an exasperated yet hollow warning.

Gavin slowly brings his face level with his partner’s, soothingly rubbing his nose against the side of R’s. A small, fondly mischievous laugh rumbles deep in his throat. R practically _growls_ at that, evidently every bit the needy bitch that Gavin is. He can’t deny him for long though, the allure of finally having that _gorgeous_ mouth on his once again all too impossible to resist.

Everything seems to soften as their faces rest together; the hand around Gavin’s throat releases gently to instead cup his jaw, foreheads tip together to lay against one another, eyes close, heads angle almost imperceptibly... And for a few seconds, that’s all there is - the two of them, together in every sense of the word.

The tender brush of lips is just as exhilarating as the first time - but whilst that had been frantic and desperate with months of tension built up between them, this is everything else. Careful, unhurried, but no less lacking in the passion that had grown after so long denying their feelings. Each drag of skin is a lingering concoction of heat and emotion that Gavin just can’t get enough of, it doesn’t help that their position isn’t great for maintaining contact, but he can’t find the motivation to tear himself away.

So, he doesn’t. Instead, he releases the hand still clutched on the bed and turns. R goes willingly, rising and falling in sync with Gavin so that their lips don’t part for even a second. Hands grip the backs of Gavin’s thighs as he prepares to settle back down, pulling him flush against the android’s body as he straddles R’s lap.

He’s instantly rewarded with strong arms encircling him so completely that he’d feel safe even if they were falling from the tallest of buildings, and that was just it wasn’t it? R made him feel _safe_. Life as a cop meant that rarely did Gavin feel safe, least of all with other people – not when he’d seen the downright _horrifying_ shit they’re capable of. But with R, all of that fades temporarily into the background, allowing Gavin the respite he hadn’t realised he was so direly in need of.

Like this Gavin sits above R for once, allowing him to comfortably wrap his arms around his neck – right hand returning to its spot in his hair, the other getting its fill of R’s shoulders. It feels like they’re impossibly close at this point, no longer sure where one ends and the other begins. Not that it matters, Gavin would gladly stay entangled with R forever if he could. The sentiment seems mutual, going by the way R’s fingertips glide over and dig into every muscle on Gavin’s back as they kiss.

He’s pleasantly surprised by how long he manages to last before he has to take a breath, but it does happen eventually. Instead of pulling back however, R simply relocates – not content to leave any part of Gavin’s body unmarked. Full kisses are placed down the side of Gavin’s neck as he breathes heavily over R’s shoulder, finding it hard to catch any breath under the attention. The fingers massaging R’s scalp only seem to spur him on; what begins as small, superficial nips and pulls to the skin quickly develops into full-on love bites. At this rate, Gavin thinks, he’ll be the one having to wear that ridiculously high-collared shirt to work the next day. The ridiculously high-collared shirt that was now… Laying just outside Gavin’s bedroom door, scattered like every other piece of their clothing…

 _Fuck_ , that’s really not helping him catch his breath.

R is relentless in his pursuit, ducking his head to slowly nibble and suck along the collarbone that Gavin so graciously exposes for him. He manages to keep himself relatively composed, making sure R knows he is very much enjoying what they’re doing without seeming like he’s pushing for more. It’s difficult though, especially when R bites down in _just_ the right place and follows it up with a swipe of his tongue. It’s impossible then for Gavin to avoid digging his nails into R’s scalp and shoulder simultaneously, _hard_.

Then, like a lull in the waves, R suddenly settles. His forehead rests against Gavin’s shoulder, nose tickling the over-sensitive spot he’d been attached to only seconds before, but otherwise completely still. Gavin knew it wasn’t uncommon for androids – still so newly deviant in the grand scheme of things – to become overwhelmed with emotion and sensation. Somehow though he’d never really thought of that applying to R; he always appeared so calm and collected even at the grisliest of crime scenes, even when the pitfalls of the job were enough to make Gavin himself have to take a breather in the restroom and just cry it out. The idea that Gavin is the _one thing_ that can make R feel so much that he practically just short-circuited is an ego boost, to say the least. Selfishly, he knows he’d hate it if it were any other way.

After a few seconds of just resting in Gavin’s arms R leans back slightly, looking up at him with the most unguarded and serene look in his eyes. The pang in his chest at the clarity with which he understands that that look is just for him urges Gavin forward, taking R’s face between his hands – lightly stroking across carefully defined cheekbones – and pressing his lips against his lover’s forehead. R melts into the gesture, one Gavin hadn’t believed he was so sincerely capable of until this very moment. The hazy, unblinkingly blue circle of light in the corner of his eye gives him all the reassurance he could need though.

Eventually Gavin tries to move back a little and give R the room to recalibrate his sensors or whatever the hell it is he does to properly recover from a sensory overload, but R apparently has other ideas. Gavin’s head lowers as the android’s tips up, the two joining in the middle with R’s lips pressed delicately to the underside of Gavin’s chin. He can’t help the smile that erupts at the motion, however much he tries to conceal it as he meets R’s fond gaze.

“You’re such an asshole, just had to outdo me huh?” It’s teasing and they both know Gavin doesn’t really mean it, but he always loves trying to get a rise out of his partner. Of course, R is always more than a match for him in the dry wit and sarcasm department – he doesn’t relent easily.

“I have absolutely _no_ idea what you’re referring to but, as I believe the saying goes, at least I am _your_ asshole.” R’s smiling back at him now, just as stupid as Gavin’s own expression feels. It’s the most incredible thing he’s ever seen.

“Damn fuckin’ right you are, you’re not gettin’ rid of me now.” It’s spoken light-heartedly, but Gavin is fully aware that R’s heard – and probably fully analysed, _damn androids…_ – the roughness beneath it. He doesn’t want to know who he’d be without R anymore, every fibre of his being hopes he never has to find out…

His train of thought is brought to a halt by a hand on his cheek and the warm, knowing look in R’s eyes. When he speaks his voice is a low, smooth swell of contentment.

“I wouldn’t have it any other way.”

Gavin can’t stop himself from kissing R again, a slow and sweet barely-there pressure that courses through his body like an electric current. The feeling of R’s top lip between his teeth is just as sweet, a small nip pulling in a way that has R swaying even closer towards him. He only releases it long enough to switch teeth for lips alone, not content until he has one final drawn-out kiss.

R runs his thumb across Gavin’s cheek once more, as if he can’t quite believe his luck. Gavin is sure he’s the lucky one out of the two though, not that he’d say it out loud (R would probably deck him for being so self-deprecating, the bastard). Instead he folds back into the circle of R’s arms, sliding his hands back down over his shoulders as R pulls him closer by the waist. Gavin’s unsure how long they sit like that for – hugging comfortingly whilst their hands leisurely explore without intent – but it’s the happiest he’s felt in years. He imagines that, if he’s anywhere near as content as Gavin is right now, this could well be the happiest R has _ever_ felt in the short span of his life so far…

Maybe in the end they’re _both_ lucky, to have found one another - even when the odds had been so stacked against it. All those possibilities, yet here they were. The perfect ending.

**Author's Note:**

> I had so much fun imagining this scenario, I love them being Soft™ with each other so this was basically a way for me to get in all the intimacy and softness that I love! I hope you enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it!


End file.
